


Something New

by Diana924



Category: Black Sails
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Series, reverse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Era inevitabile che sarebbe capitato prima o poi. Per quanto provasse James non era riuscito a nascondere a lungo l’attrazione che provava nei confronti di lord Hamilton.





	Something New

Era inevitabile che sarebbe capitato prima o poi.

Per quanto provasse James non era riuscito a nascondere a lungo l’attrazione che provava nei confronti di lord Hamilton. Non era Miranda ad accendere i suoi sensi come credeva il bel mondo londinese ma lui, il lord idealista e dal sorriso affascinante ad aver catturato il suo cuore.

Non aveva mai provato niente di simile per nessun altro uomo prima di allora e dubitava che sarebbe stato così innamorato di un altro. Tra lui e Thomas era stato così … naturale, e istintivo, facile quasi, come se fosse normale cercare il corpo dell’altro, bramare il contatto delle loro pelli e la vicinanza delle loro bocche.

Non era stato lui a prendere l’iniziativa, non avrebbe mai osato prenderla essendo l’altro un lord e lui un semplice officiale di marina, e Thomas questo lo aveva compreso, Thomas riusciva a comprenderlo con facilità quasi innaturale.  
Lentamente i loro baci si era fatti sempre più ardenti, più scomposti e non era riuscito a non gemere nel sentire le mani dell’altro sul suo corpo. Non aveva mai permesso a un uomo quel trattamento ma in quell’istante, con Thomas, era come se non avesse aspettato altro, come se quello fosse lo scopo della sua vita.

Si erano tolti i vestiti con foga, separandosi solo il minimo necessario e poi le loro bocche si erano unite mentre lentamente e con un certo timore le sue mani esploravano il corpo di Thomas, non riusciva ad immaginare come fosse possibile che quel corpo maschile, solido e allenato gli procurasse quelle sensazioni magnifiche, nessuna donna vi era mai riuscita prima di allora.

Si erano accarezzati per quelle che sembravano ore, rotolandosi nel letto di Thomas come due animali in calore, sempre più bramosi di contatto e di essere ancora più vicini. Lui non avrebbe mai osato ma era stato Thomas a fargli capire cosa volesse quando aveva cominciato lentamente a baciargli e succhiargli le dita, sensuale come non mai.

James aveva trattenuto un gemito prima di portare il primo dito alle natiche dell’altro e lentamente introdurlo. Thomas si era lasciato sfuggire un ansito prima che il suo corpo cominciasse a spingersi contro la falange, invitandolo a dargli di più. James non si era domandato quante altre volte fosse accaduto, quanti compagni di letto Thomas Hamilton aveva avuto, non in quell’istante.

Quando le dita erano diventate tre il movimento di fianchi di Thomas era arrivato vicino al parossismo, e quando aveva colpito quel punto in particolare e lo aveva sentito gemere allora … allora aveva deciso che voleva di più, lo voleva tutto e lo voleva tutto.  
Entrare dentro Thomas per la prima volta era stato il momento più bello della sua vita, quello in cui aveva compreso che aveva uno scopo: amare quel lord, venerare quel corpo, farlo suo e non lasciarlo mai andare via, sentire il suo nome alternato a gemiti e sospiri e vedere gli occhi di Thomas farsi liquidi dal desiderio.

Sebbene il desiderio di spingersi con forza fin dal principio aveva atteso che l’altro si abituasse all’intrusione e solo quando Thomas aveva cominciato a muovere lentamente il bacino si era mosso, quel corpo sembrava fatto per accoglierlo, era come se si fossero cercati per tutta la vita perché solo tra di loro potevano trovare una perfetta fusione delle anime e dei corpi.

Thomas gemeva il suo nome e James non sapeva più dove toccarlo, dove baciarlo, lo desiderava così tanto da essere convinto che il cuore gli sarebbe scoppiato. Lo sentì portare una mano tra i loro stomaci e lo fermò, voleva essere lui, almeno quello il nobile lord Hamilton glielo permettesse.

Nonostante tutto non aveva mai avuto in mano il sesso di un uomo, solamente il suo, eppure tutto quello era perfetto. Thomas era duro tra le sue mani e ogni suo tocco gli procurava brividi d’eccitazione lungo la schiena mentre Thomas sembrava indeciso se spingersi verso la sua mano o verso il suo sesso.

James avrebbe voluto che non finisse mai, che restassero così per tutta la vita, insieme, avvinti in quell’abbraccio che sapeva di sensuale carnalità e d’amore, i loro corpi intrecciati, le mani che si cercavano e le bocche che si univano mormorando il nome dell’altro ma era vicino, era così vicino che bastò un’ultima spinta perché raggiungesse l’apice del godimento svuotandosi dentro Thomas. L’altro gemette il suo nome e poi lo sentì, sentì i muscoli interni del giovane lord Hamilton contrarsi, stringendolo a sé, intrappolandolo quasi e un calore familiare tra i loro stomaci prima che cercasse con urgenza la bocca di Thomas, quella bocca che non si sarebbe mai stancato di baciare.

Non seppe per quanto tempo rimasero in quello stato, ansimanti, stretti e incuranti del mondo esterno, un mondo che li avrebbe condannati e giustiziati, ma non gl’importava, non quando fu Thomas questa volta a spingerlo sul letto, lentamente e con movimenti imbevuti di una sensualità antica e carica di languore. Quando lo sentì dentro di sé James gridò, se aveva pensato che quello di prima era il paradiso allora si era sbagliato, era quello il vero paradiso, appartenere a Thomas, essere suo, essere suo per sempre. A differenza di lui Thomas si muoveva sicuro, sapeva esattamente come e dove toccarlo, quanto a lungo fermarsi su un punto e quanto indugiarvi, Thomas sapeva come portarlo all’estasi. Gemette il suo nome mentre stringeva le gambe contro la schiena del lord, non voleva che Thomas se ne andasse, non ora che gli apparteneva nella maniera più totale che esisteva.

Lo aveva posseduto e ora si faceva possedere e quello era amore, era indubbiamente e sicuramente amore, e lui amava Thomas Hamilton, lo amava per le sue idee, per la sua semplicità, per il suo buon cuore e per come lo faceva sentire, mai aveva amato qualcuno in quella maniera, quell’atto che aveva considerato immorale e vile e che aveva rifuggito per anni invece gli stava dando il godimento più intenso che avesse mai sperimentato.

Venne con il nome di Thomas sulle labbra, le mani intrecciate e il sesso di Thomas dentro di sé, e pensò che quella fosse la prima volta di molte.

Se solo avesse saputo cosa sarebbe capitato James McGraw, poi noto come Flint, non lo avrebbe lasciato andare, non lord Thomas Hamilton.


End file.
